Happy Or Merry?
by BlahBabe
Summary: Happy Christmas or Merry Christmas? This argument turns out better than hoped for. DG Pointless 2006 Christmas fic. R&R!


---

**Title**: Happy or Merry

**By**: BlahBabe

**Summary**: Happy Christmas or Merry Christmas? This argument turns out better than hoped for. Draco/Ginny.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in the Harry Potter books.

**Note**: Sadly I couldn't do the 12 Days of Fic-mas. I was with my grandparents for the week. But I posted up 2 Christmas fics for ya! This one is completely pointless (which is why I like it), so read on!

--

She was the apple of my eye, whatever that meant. We met in her first year at Hogwarts. Of course, we brushed it off. After all, it was just another Weasley. So it went on, and even after and through my first mission from the Dark Lord, she was still there. She was still standing on the side of Potter, worshiping his feet. It all changed though when I helped Potter destroy Voldemort. They dubbed me a neutral. I wasn't exactly light or dark. Like more of a dusk, or a shadow. You can't see me in the dark, or the light. To make a shadow you need both.

A shadow. That was what I was to her. Time to time we saw each other briefly. It wasn't until she dumped Potter that I actually noticed her. She wasn't the small and timid squirt like she was in her first year, when my bastard father slipped her the diary. Oh no, she was completely different. The first thing I noticed was her backbone. I was at a party, one thrown by my mother, who had gone into hiding after I failed to kill Dumbledore. Apparently she had come to be friends with the female Weasley, as my mother had been hiding in the Order's private meeting place. Weaslette caught me off guard quickly so I couldn't even absorb how she looked. Once I was done with the initial shock, it was easier to retaliate. Or at least it was until I actually looked at her.

Her skin was a creamy milk color, and looked soft enough that I had to hold myself back from touching. Her atrocious carrot Weasley hair had grown to be a deep scarlet, looking like blood. It fell in soft ringlets over her bare shoulders. She was wearing an evening gown, one that had no sleeves, compliments of my mother's dress code. Coincidently she was wearing the Slytherin emerald green, with a silver chain with emerald beads around her neck. Apparently she was wearing little make up. Just some brown eye shadow, that made her chocolate brown eyes pop out, some mascara, and clear lip gloss that made her lips shimmer in the light.

Now of course, I had never been in the presence of a beautiful woman like her since my 6th year in Hogwarts. My mother had been trying to set me up ever since the war ended. My mother had talked of the Weaslette before, but I brushed it off. Weaslette had helped my mother while I had been away fighting for the restoration of Malfoy dignity.

Anyways, I met Weaslette at the party. I was around 20 when it happened. She'd only been out of school for 2 years. I insulted her out of habit, but she made small talk after insulting me back. I asked her why, and she said that she promised Mother to be nice when I came along. She called me by name. Only my mother called me Draco. Not even my father, who always called me 'Son'. The word Draco uttered from her lips in casual tone, and it made me assume the look of what the muggles call 'deer in headlights'. As she continued talking, her very pronunciation of my named seemed to echo through my head. I in turn called her Ginny. Now it was my turn to watch her become stunned. She then smiled sweetly at me.

We held polite conversations through out the rest of the evening. I asked her to dance a few times, and she accepted. When the evening had come to an end, I apparted her to her flat. I promptly asked her if she would accompany me to dinner the next night. She said yes, and we did.

We went out for the next year. I was used to tossing a girl out the window in a day, after finishing my rendezvous with the girl. Ginny was different. Although completely stubborn and old fashioned, which meant we never did sleep together, she enraptured me with her beauty and personality.

I asked her to marry me on the anniversary of the party.

She said yes.

And then we moved around a bit. It was our first Christmas and we were visiting America.

--

"I'm back." I called out. I sighed. It was Christmas and I had to work all day for the American Ministry who I'd been transferred to for the year. I just bought my gift for Ginny. I closed the door to our rented house.

"Draco!" Ginny turned as I entered the kitchen. She was magically washing the dishes. Her favorite chore, for she made bubbles go everywhere. There were a few in her hair as she turned to grin sheepishly at me. "I didn't think you'd be coming home for another hour."

"Yeah, well I got off early as I could." I replied, smirking at the bubbles. She glanced at her head before taking out her wand and performing a charm to pop the bubbles. She grinned at me.

"Well Mr. Malfoy, what shall we do at this moment?"

"Well I think we should give each other our Christmas presents, Mrs. Malfoy."

"What a splendid idea." Ginny winked. She grabbed my hand grinning seductively and pulled me into the living room, where Ginny had insisted on putting up a Christmas tree. She pulled me onto the couch, (which I had chosen), which was a comfy black leathered couch.

I pulled out the small something I was giving her first. She looked at me curiously before opening it up.

"Draco! This necklace...it's...gorgeous! How much did it cost!?" Ginny gasped. _Honestly, can't she just be happy that I got it for her? Any girl I know wouldn't question the price of a diamond necklace that was given to her by her husband!! _

"It doesn't matter the price, Gin. I'm just glad you like it." I replied, in honest. She frowned. "What's the matter, Ginny?"

"Well Draco...I don't have something exactly...glamorous as this..." She looked at me with a look of shame on her face.

"Ginny, you are a Malfoy now. You don't need to worry bout that stuff. Now I want to see my gift."

"I bought you two. One of them cost sorta expensive so I couldn't..."

"Ginny, bring them out." I said softly.

She grabbed the smaller box and gave it to me. I opened it and it was a cheap, yet probably expensive to her, muggle watch.

"Happy Christmas, Ginny." I smiled. Her smile turned into a scowl.

"It's Merry Christmas, Draco. _Merry._ That's how everyone says it here." She pointed out.

"Well I say happy."

"Well don't!"

"Why not?" _She looks bloody beautiful when she's angry._

"Because! Because– Because it... It just gets on my nerves alright?" Ginny huffed. _I love it when she gets worked up over these little things._

"Gin, give me my other present, please." I grinned at her, something I don't do very often.

She handed it to me tentatively, which was a_ very_ good sign. It meant she was slightly embarrassed about it, which meant that I was going to _love _it. I opened it v-e-r-y slowly, her eyes were bulging out, and before long she punched me on the arm.

"Draco Malfoy, just tear the thing already!!!" Ginny said, putting her hands on her hips.

I smiled again, and finally opened the box in which it came in. I lifted up a pair of emerald green boxers. Sure, I had these type of boxers before, but hand-stitched on them (surely Ginny's work) was _Draco ♡s Ginny Forever_.

"Ginny, are you suggesting something?" I wiggled my eyebrows and she blushed. I shoved my gift over to her. She took out a skimpy, black lace, transparent dress.

"Draco Malfoy!" she said, her eyes wide.

"How about we make this a Happy or Merry Christmas after all?"

That night I had no sleep at all, but I'd be lying if I said I regretted it.

--

The End. Review?


End file.
